With the increased use of mobile devices, video services have become the most demanding applications in wireless networks. This trend has led to the development of dynamic adaptive streaming over hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) (DASH), where a video source may be encoded in several different alternative bitrates and may be portioned into a plurality of segments for delivery to the clients using HTTP connections. For example, DASH based systems may select different representations of media files (e.g., different resolutions and/or bitrates) based on network conditions to enable adaptive bitrate streaming. DASH may provide automatic tuning to bandwidth to achieve a good visual experience. DASH reuses web servers with HTTP communications instead of relying on real-time streaming protocol (RTSP), real-time transport protocol (RTP), or RTP control protocol (RTCP) based media servers. Recently, the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) has adopted DASH for use over mobile wireless networks in order to realize ubiquitous multimedia delivery.
In a conventional multi-user multiple-input-multiple-output (MU-MIMO) LTE system, spatial multiplexing gain can be achieved with spatial reuse to enable the transmitter to deliver distinct data streams to multiple receivers simultaneously. Spatial reuse may provide the transmitter choices to opportunistically schedule preferred receivers each time for a common resource. Conventional systems may typically aim to maximize the logarithmic utility regarding the long-term service rate to find a balance between overall throughput and fairness and may rely on time-domain based algorithm. For example, conventional systems may use a proportional fairness algorithm, which may be loosely correlated with specified application features or quality insurance. However, a MU-MIMO LTE system may need a system scheduling policy to utilize the benefits of spatial multiplexing and to provide satisfactory video services.